Maka's cursed love?
by CrazykishinKelly
Summary: If the duo were to even have a smidgen of a chance to survive this, Maka had to fight the cursed demon alone. For her anti demon wavelength could save her; but not her best friend, partner, and secret love - Soul Eater Evans.


Her eyes widened, olive eyes sparkling with tears; she grunted in pain as the long, black, deformed arm of the kishin protruded out of her lower shoulder. It wasn't long until another arm pierced through her abdomen, Maka bit her lip and let out a soft moan. She couldn't scream, if she dare let even one cry escape her lips, Soul would come running. However, he wouldn't know she was even in this situation, she was blocking their soul wave lengths from connecting; though she felt guilt flood her body, it was masked by the growing pain of her two wounds.

"Such a pretty face, is your soul this lovely too?" The kishin caressed her cheek, burning the skin under its touch. Maka felt tears slip down her ivory skin; facing a cursed kishin was a mission put aside for only a very powerful technician like Stein, she guessed Lord Death knew nothing of the kishin's cursed soul when it was posted onto the mission board. Very carefully, she moved her left arm until she could grab hold of the kishin's arms protruding into her small frame, earning a sharp cry from the muscles in her left shoulder. Blood oozed to the ground from her wounds dripping down her legs, and pooling around her feet; staining her long legs a crimson red.

"Is that not enough pain? _TRY THIS FOR SIZE_!" The demon maniacally laughed as he raised his arms, letting her feet dangle as she was lifted into the air. This time, she held no willpower; she let a scream painfully soar through the air, unfortunately reaching the ears of her trusted partner-Soul. Her wounds widened until the arm in her abdomen made its way to her right shoulder blade; Maka silently cried, and cursed herself for allowing a shout that loud leaves her body. Ignoring the screaming pain of her right side, she weakly grabbed the monster's second arm.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU _STILL ALIVE!_" The disgruntled creature shrieked. Even Maka was at loss for words, maybe due to blood loss but nonetheless, all she knew was the kishin's cursed skin was burning her wounds, and spreading throughout her body like a cancer. She tried to brainstorm, a plan, how to get rid of the cursed kishin before her partner came back. She peered into the kishin's soul, desperately trying to find an answer. Her head snapped up, the soul was cursed. A kishin's soul is normally a rusty red, however, this soul had tinges of purple, and it's soul wavelength was a dark violet. If Soul were to even touch this beast, his soul would become infected; it would kill him. But Maka had already realized this when fighting the kishin, this was the reason she had thrown Soul, still in weapon form, down a steep, grassy hill; if the duo were to even have a smidgen of a chance to survive this, Maka had to fight the cursed demon alone. She knew she could fight it, her anti-demon soul wavelength could fight off the curse until she had the chance to kill the kishin; although she didn't plan on the demons arms protruding out of her body, she could use this for her advantage. _'It cannot get away_,' Maka realized. Using the last of the strength Maka pulled the arms farther into herself, letting a sharp scream escape from her lips, slowly making her way to the kishin.

"WHAT IN HELL'S NAME ARE YOU DOING, _GET OFF OF ME_!" Maka tried let out one more battle cry, but when she opened her mouth, only blood came out. The demon shrieked. It's realization only a second too late; Maka had reached the demon and touched its soul- striking it with her own anti-demon wavelength; the attack slowly giving off a light blue light. The kishin let out an inhuman scream and fell backwards, letting Maka slide onto its deteriorating chest. Maka smiled, feeling blood drip from her mouth, and her wounds oozing enough blood to stain her clothing and body. Using the last of her will power, Maka shakily returned to her feet, blood pooling around her boots and took a last look at the beast before it disappeared; it was the size of an elephant, with skin the color of coal, and flesh tinged with purple. It looked like a blob now, but before it had six long arms that dragged along the floor as it walked; Maka blinked as its soul appeared, it look just like before, however it was pulsating. It took a moment before Maka heard a shout,

"MAKA, WHY DID YOU THROW-" Soul didn't finish his statement; _He must've seen my back_, Maka thought plainly. She couldn't reply, something seemed just plain wrong about the throbbing soul, though she just couldn't figure it out! So she settled for staring intensely into the soul of the defeated kishin, the pulsating soul began to expand, and glow; she finally realized what was happening,

"IT'S GOING TO BLOW UP SOUL, _RUN_!" Maka screeched. She turned around filled with determination, and knocked Soul to the ground, careful not to let her skin touch his own. With a flash of white blinding light, the kishin's soul exploded, it shook the ground underneath their feet. "Maka?!" Soul whispered, his voice thick with concern. She let herself fall to his side, and looked at his chest. She saw her blood start to seep into his orange shirt,

"_NO_!" With one ragged movement, she was able to tear off the infected area of his shirt. Maka breathed a sigh of relief before scooting herself as far away from Soul until her arms would move no more. Still clutching the piece of fabric, Maka managed to cough out

"Soul, no matter what you do, _do not_ touch me, don't even connect soul wavelengths with me! That Kishin was _cursed_, I can last, but you don't have my wavelength. Go ge- go get Stein..." Maka tried to continue, but instead started to feel the effects of blood loss, her eyesight started to blur, and her head spun.

"Maka, stay with me okay? _Maka..._" Soul, her best friend, her secret love, his voice started to seem far away. Maka tried to speak, but her lungs were filled with liquid. Her mouth was gasping for air like a fish out of water, and abruptly began to cough up blood, but was able to let out the words,

"Now I'm cursed too..."


End file.
